Unlikely Protection
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: Megan Reeves has had a tough childhood until someone most unlikey protects her.


Summary: The Numb3rs team at high school

It was another week at Los Angeles High, students making their way to school or talking in the parking lot. Megan Reeves sighed as she pulled her dark blue 2001 GMC Denali into the parking lot and shut off the engine.

Megan closed her eyes for the moment, it had been another stressful weekend; her parents were always arguing, her father had gotten drunk and he had physically abused her mother, when she had tried to intervene he turned on her instead. Her mother had pleaded to her father that Megan was only a child but her father had continued.

Megan, on Sunday, had asked her mother why she stayed with her father "because I still love him" she had said "he's done terrible things but I still love him" she had added, Megan was practically terrified of her father. Megan had gone to her friend Terri Lake's house for the day and had missed the bus causing her to be late home.

Her mother had told her that it wasn't her fault she had missed the bus, but her father thought otherwise, he once again beat her, tried to strangle her almost succeeding had her mother not regained consciousness and stopped him and whipped her with his belt.

Megan sniffled as a few tears slipped down her cheeks from under her sunglasses that hid her black eyes, Terri had begged her to move in with her but Megan refused saying she didn't want to leave her mother alone and terrified.

Megan got out of her car and locked it making her way towards the building with her bag; she wore a dark red turtle neck to hide the strangulation marks the bruises and the whip lines, black jeans and black runners, her hair was down.

Megan walked into the building and headed towards her locker, she turned the combination and it opened, Megan grabbed her books for her first classes which were; reading time, 10th Grade Math Specialists and advanced English.

Megan closed her locker and almost ran straight first into the high school jock Don Eppes. Don Eppes was star of the baseball team and the star quarter back of the football team, all guys wanted to be him and all the girls wanted to date him except Megan Reeves, Terri Lake and Amita Ramajuan. Megan sniffled and walked past him.

Don watched as she walked past "what's the matter Reeves, boyfriend dump you?" he called to her earning him the rude finger in response "hey Don" said a familiar voice, he turned to see his jock buddies Colby Granger and David Sinclair "was that Reeves?" Colby asked "yeah that was her" he said.

Don didn't know why but he and Megan didn't get into their usual before school argument which wasn't exactly normal for them not to, Don shook his head why the hell should he be worried?

For some reason Megan, Don, Terri, Colby, David and Holly Patterson all had the same classes since they began secondary school. So there they were in the 7th and final class of the day Legal Class; Megan, Terri and Holly in the second row to the back and Don, Colby and David one row in front.

Megan listened intently as Ms Gladden was talking about the judicial system and took notes, she still had her sunglasses on hadn't taken them off all day "what are you a vampire?" she heard someone ask.

Frowning, she looked at Don while her hand kept writing "no" she replied "why the sunglasses it's not that god damn sunny in here" Don said "shut up I'm trying to listen" she snapped back in a hushed tone "take 'em off" he said "no" Megan replied "take 'em off" he said "no" she replied a little louder and firmer.

Don reached forward and pulled them off and froze; her eyes were heavily bruised black with a tinge of purple, Megan snatched back her sunglasses put them back on and continued to write.

Megan drove home after school tired, embarrassed and angry; tired because of school, embarrassed that her classmates had seen her black eyes and angry for what Eppes had done.

Also because of their heated argument in Legal about 20 minutes ago, they were forced to work together on the class assignment about the legal system; Don and Megan were doing the Federal Bureau of Investigation or FBI: an essay, a poster and an oral presentation due Friday.

Megan pulled up into the drive way and shut off the engine, she got out of the car, grabbed her bag, locked the car and made her way to the house and inside. Megan noticed that her father was drunk and asleep in his armchair with the game on, she quietly slipped past him and towards the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen to find her mother Elaine Reeves making her father his usual meal "mom, I have an assignment to do for my Legal class so my project partner Don Eppes will be coming over in a little while" Megan said as she sat on a stool at the island, Elaine turned around "Don Eppes the school jock?" she asked her daughter "the one and only" she replied.

Elaine chuckled slightly "how did that happen?" she asked her daughter as she handed her a soda she had gotten from the fridge "I wouldn't take my sunglasses off all day so we got into an argument, he took my sunglasses off embarrassing me and Ms. Gladden told us there was only one way to settle our differences...become partners for the class project" Megan replied.

Megan and Don sat at the computer "do you want a drink or something?" Megan asked him, Don looked at her "yeah get me a soda" he replied focusing on the screen again. Megan stood there with her hands on her hips and Don looked at her "where's my soda?" he asked her, Megan narrowed her eyes "god, don't you have any manners?" she asked him, Don rolled his eyes "fine, can I puh-lease have a soda?" he asked her "yes you may I'll be right back" she replied as she left the room. A minute later she came back and handed him his soda, sat down and they continued.

At 5:30 that afternoon, Megan and Don had decided to call it a day having done the draft for the 3000 word essay. Megan stood leaning against the doorframe and Don standing on the doorstep "so we'll get started on the poster tomorrow night as well as the essay" she said "yeah but remember Wednesday's the game" Don added "I know" she said with a small smile "Megan, come and help with dinner please" her mother called from the kitchen "just a sec mom" she called back.

Don looked at his watch "well I better get going myself or I'll miss my own dinner" he said as he turned to head for his car "bye" Megan called out "later Reeves" he threw over his shoulder as he got into his car and drove off "Megan" her mother called "coming" she called back going inside and closing the door behind her.

Tuesday had come and gone for both Megan and Don as they worked on the assignment. It was Wednesday and they were already half way through the poster and the good copy for the essay. It was the last class of the day: Chemistry.

Megan and Terri were paired up, Don and Colby were paired up and David and Holly were paired up.

The work benches were doubled so they could have one pair on one side and another pair on the other side; Megan and Terri were on one side and Don and Colby on the other. The class was doing an experiment to extract DNA.

Terri and Megan were in conversation about their projects for Legal class "well it took us a while to decide on something but we ended up deciding on doing our project on the court what happens in court, the witnesses, the prosecutor, the defendant you know" Terri said.

Megan added alcohol to the DNA to make it visible "a prosecutor is also called a plaintiff" she said as she held their test tube up to the light "so what are you and Don doing yours on?" Terri asked as Megan handed her the test tube, Megan looked over at Don who wasn't paying any attention to Colby and they held each other's gaze "we're doing ours on the FBI" she answered as she looked away and back at Terri.

Terri looked at her "why are guys doing the Feds, people say that the LAPD and the Feds don't always get along" she said "that's the MDPD" Megan corrected as they extracted their DNA "what's the MDPD?" Terri asked her "the Miami-Dade Police Department of Miami, Florida" Don replied, Terri looked at him "I thought you were doing the FBI" she said to him "we are but as we were looking through information we read that sometimes the MDPD and the Feds don't always get along" Don replied "oh" Terri said.

Don stood getting changed in the changing room later that afternoon before the game at 4:30 with Colby on his left and David on his right "you know I'm starting to think you actually enjoy spending time with Reeves" Colby said, Don snorted "the only reason I'm spending more time with her than with you guys is because we want to get this assignment done and then practically stay out of each others lives" he replied "all I'm saying is I think you actually like Reeves" Colby said earning him cap whack to the back of the head.

Finally it was time to head to the pitch where the game would commence "alright boys listen up, this is a big game for you, especially you Don, now I want you to go out there and kick some Oakland ass" said Coach Brian Barker they were playing the **Oakland Wildcats**, the boys began to file out as their school cheered them on Don noticed his brother Charlie Eppes sitting in the crowd with their dad Alan, Amita, Terri, Holly, Charlie's best friend Larry Fleinhardt and Megan.

Don continued to walk but kept an eye on Megan who looked away from her conversation with Terri to smile at him "Good luck" she mouthed causing him to smile back "ah-huh you do like her" Colby said quietly.

By the 7th innings, the **Los Angeles High Angels** were winning, Don stood up as it was his turn to bat, he took a bat and went to stand and waited for the pitcher to pitch the ball. The pitcher pitched the ball but Don didn't swing "Ball 1" called the umpire, the pitcher tried again "Ball 2", again "Ball 3". On the last one which was a good pitch Don whacked the ball and everyone watched as it went flying through the air "and that ball is out of here".

Don smiled as he dropped the bat and began running, at second base the people who were on first, second and third base were all home as he ran to third as the crowd cheered and he began to run for home base. Upon arriving on home base the ball was back in the park and now to the pitcher, unfortunately for the **Oakland Wildcats **the game was over.

People from the crowd and the team of **LAHA **came over and congratulated them; Colby, David Charlie, Amita, Larry, Alan, Terri, Holly and Megan all came over to congratulate him "well done Don" Charlie, Amita, Terri, Colby, Larry, David and Holly said hugging him "I'm proud of you son" Alan said hugging him. Don turned to look at Megan "I was surprised that I was excited to watch this game" she said smiling and then hugged him as he hugged her back "well done Eppes" she said as they pulled back causing them to laugh.

Don put his arm around her as they all walked to the parking lot to say goodnight to Alan who was taking Charlie, Larry and Amita home "so are you kids staying for the after party celebrations?" Alan asked as they walked to the car "yeah as soon as we say goodbye we're heading off to the party" Don replied "where is the party?" Alan asked "the gymnasium" David replied.

Everyone who was staying behind said goodnight to Alan, Larry, Charlie and Amita then watched as they left "alright people it's time to head back to school and par-tay" Colby said with his arm around Terri, David his arm around Holly and Don still had his arm around Megan's shoulders. The other five cheered and began to make their way back to school.

Thursday after school, Megan and Don sat at her computer finishing up their assignment when they heard shouting "THERE'S A BOY IN MY HOUSE" they heard Alistair Reeves shout "he and Megan have their class project together" Elaine said "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT THEY'RE NOT HAVING A MAKE OUT SESSION? I AM GOING KILL THAT BOY AND THEN KILL HER" Alistair shouted back, suddenly the two teens heard a rifle being cocked.

Don shut the computer off and Megan ran to lock the bedroom door as they heard Megan's father come storming up the stairs "Megan we have to get out of here" Don said to her "Don the only way out of here is through that door" Megan said, Don looked at the window and back at Megan who had followed his gaze "you have got to be kidding?" she cried "there's no other way" Don said back.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP "MEGAN OPEN THE DOOR" her father shouted as she packed a bag hurriedly and then clung to Don as her father tried the door handle "MEGAN OPEN THE DOOR OR I'LL KICK IT OPEN" Alistair shouted, the teens looked at each other. Don ran with Megan straight to the window and SMASH they went as they crashed through the glass window screaming as they hurtled to the ground.

They hit the ground groaning but managed to get up as they hurried down the street as shots were fired after them "come on, we can't get the bus here or we'll be killed" Don said as they bolted down the street.

An hour later they ran up the steps of Don's house and barged through the front door and slammed it shut leaning heavily against it, then Alan, Charlie and Amita hurried into the foyer and gasped upon seeing the two "what the hell happened?" Alan asked as Amita ran off up the stairs to get the first aid kit "Megan's dad just tried to kill us" Don replied.

Charlie and his father escorted his brother and friend into the living room and the two collapsed on the couch, Amita came back with the first aid kit and began to tend to Megan's injuries while Charlie attended to his brother's "Megan you're staying with us for the night no doubt about it" Alan said as he went into the kitchen and began to make the dinner.

It was Friday...presentation day. Megan and Don had finished their assignment last night after school, so at lunch that day Megan and Don were found sitting on a hill with Terri, Holly, David, Colby, Amita, Charlie and Larry everyone except Charlie, Amita and Larry were practicing their speeches for Legal class period 6 and 7 "hey, so am I coming to your house after school?" Don asked Megan as she read over her parts for their speech.

She looked up at him "yeah unless you want do this one at your house" she said, they were both paired up for an assignment in Chemistry to research science in the law enforcement department and they had decided to do Crime Scene Investigators or CSIs "nah we'll do it at your house" he replied "hey Don, isn't auntie Belle a CSI?" Charlie asked his older brother "oh man, she is to" he replied.

Megan smiled "hey do you think it's possible to interview her about her job?" she asked them "oh yeah sure, I spoke to auntie Belle Wednesday night after the game. She has a day off next Wednesday you guys can interview her then" Charlie replied "well that's great advantage to your assignment seeing as those Wednesday is a curriculum day" Larry said the others cheered and hi-fived each other and all chatted away.

That afternoon period 7 after the presentations, the Legal Class was doing work out of the textbook while Ms. Gladden corrected their assignments and handing back the essays "David, Holly well done you got overall a B" she said handing them their essay "Colby and Terri well done a B+" she said handing them back the essay "Don and Megan, I don't know how the both of you pulled it off and managed to work so hard and well together, you deserve for your fascinating poster, speech and essay...A++" she said handing back the essay while everyone clapped.

Megan was driving home that afternoon after school listening to the radio and singing along

"I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good  
And don't it feel good  
All right now yeah! (HEY!)

Walking on sunshine  
Walking on sunshine

I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's real  
I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's real 

I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good  
And don't it feel good 

I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good  
And don't it feel good  
All right now yeah! (HEY!)" she sang as she pulled her car into the driveway, shut off the engine, grabbed her bag and got out shutting and locking the door behind her.

Megan walked through the front door and looked into the living room as her father held his rifle pointed at her mother "Daddy no" she cried... BANG, BANG, BANG

Megan screamed as her mother lay dead on the floor, her father turned on her and shot her a bullet hitting her just narrowly missing her heart. Megan staggered back and managed to get outside.

She got into her car and drove as fast as she could as she began to bleed to the one place she knew she felt safe.

Don, Charlie, Amita, Alan and Larry were all watching the game and arguing about something when someone hammered on the front door urgently "I'll get it" Amita said as she got up from her place on the arm of Charlie's armchair to answer it.

They all groaned as someone from the team got out "DON, CHARLIE SOMEONE HELP MEGAN'S BEEN SHOT" Amita shouted in distress, everyone bolted from the living room and into the foyer "Don help Amita and I get her to the living room, Charlie call an ambulance, Larry get the first aid kit" Alan instructed; Larry ran off up the stairs, Charlie went to call 911 and Don helped Amita and his father carry Megan to the living room.

Monitors beeped all around the hospital room as Don was sitting in a chair holding Megan's hand. Don and Megan had never been close friends in fact they had never been friends but over the last five days they were slowly forming a friendship and now this had happened there was no way Don was leaving her side.

Don leant forward his arms on the bed as his thumb caressed the back of her hand "Megan if you can hear me wake up...please. I know we haven't been friends but since getting that assignment things have begun changing and you know your actually an alright person once someone gets to meet you. I don't think I can go on if you're not here...so please wake up" he said quietly and he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

The only response was the beeping of the monitors, Don sighed and closed his eyes resting his head on their joint hands as sleep overcame him and soon he was off in the land of nod.

An hour later Don awoke when he heard someone groan and cough, he sat up and noticed that Megan was coming to "Megan" he said as he helped her sit up "Don" she managed to get out in a rasp as she coughed, he grabbed the glass of water that was on the bedside table and handed it to her.

Megan drank the water and sighed closing her eyes as Don put the glass on the bedside table then looked at her to find her looking at him "I wanna thank you guys for saving my life" she said, Don smiled as he sat on the bed and tucked a stray brown lock of Megan's hair behind her ear "that's what friends are for" he said causing her to smile.

_21 years later_

FBI Special Agent Megan Reeves sighed as she dropped into her chair at her desk exhausted "man I thought we'd never solve that case" FBI Special Agent Colby Granger said "I'm just glad it's over" FBI Special Agent Don Eppes said "Amen to that" Megan, Colby, FBI Special Agent David Sinclair, FBI Special Agent Terri Lake and FBI Special Agent Holly Patterson said.

Megan looked over at Don "hey Don, remember about 21 years ago when we had to do our assignment in Legal class?" she asked him, Don looked at her and chuckled "oh yeah, I never forgot that that was the week we all became friends" he replied as everyone laughed "do you remember what we did our assignment on?" she asked him, he thought "oh yeah the FBI" he said.

Terri looked at them "I can't believe your wedding is next week" she said looking between Don and Megan, yes they were engaged for about 2 years and to be wed the following week, Megan got out of her chair and went to sit on Don's lap "neither can I" Megan said as she leaned against her fiancé "so I guess that means you'll soon have to be referred to as FBI Special Agent Megan Eppes" Holly said "I like it, it has a nice ring to it" Don said as he kissed his fiancée.

Don stood at the altar with his brother Charlie as best man, David and Colby as the groomsmen "this is it man, after this you're a married man" Colby said "I'm looking forward to it" Don said as the music started up, everyone in the church stood up and faced the aisle as Holly and Terri the Bridesmaids walked down, followed by Amita the maid of honor and lastly Megan the bride on the arm of Don's father.

Megan smiled as the music continued and they reached the top of the aisle where the men stood "thank you for walking me down the aisle, Alan" she said "you're welcome Megan and you always were and always will be part of the family" he said as he went to sit down.

The music stopped and the priest began talking about the day, love, marriage and about Don and Megan, after a while Don and Megan turned to each other and exchanged vows "is there anyone who does not think that these two should marry speak now or forever hold your piece" the priest said, no one spoke "no, well then by the power vested in me, god and in this church I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" he finished.

Don and Megan grinned as they leaned in and kissed each other, the church erupted into applause cheers and whistles as the two broke the kiss "ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls I present to you Mr. And Mrs. Donald and Megan Eppes" the priest said as the cheers continued.


End file.
